Jason Cheats On Piper
by NotADemigodHaHa
Summary: When Annabeth and Percy find Jason smooching a girl who isn't Piper in the woods, a fight breaks out. When our favorite characters join in, what happen. I'm a total Jasper shipper, I just read a lot of these stories and decided to make my own. Pairing: Percabeth, Thalico, Leyna, Frazel, Jasper(formerly), Courtney/Jason(formerly), Will/Piper(later in the story) Rick owns PJO and HoO


Jason's P.O.V. I don't know why I'm cheating on Piper. I'm utterly in love with her, but can't seem to resist Courtney's kisses. I pray to every god every night that nobody finds out. Annabeth's P.O.V. Percy and I were walking in the woods. We were now nineteen and recently engaged. Suddenly, I froze in my steps. Percy looked down at me, with his amazing sea-green eyes full of concern. Then, he followed my gaze. Against a tree, was Jason Grace, kissing Courtney Levine, the new Aphrodite girl. I charged at him, with my dagger unsheathed. Percy pulled out Riptide and followed me. He shouted "Jason Grace! How dare you betray Piper, We've been through so much with her! She's like a sister to us! And you, she loves you! How do you sleep at night!" Jason looked at us with fear in his eyes. I dropped my dagger and punched Jason. Percy was glaring at him, and when Percy glares, it means somebody's about to die. Leo's P.O.V. I heard yelling in the woods. I grabbed Reyna's, my recent girlfriend, hands. When we got to the scene, Annabeth and Percy were attacking Jason, with Courtney, the new camper, by Jason's side. I yelled "Guys, lay off him," but Percy looked back at me, with a glare on his face. "HE'S CHEATING ON PIPER!" He yelled back. I was immediately full of rage. "Nobody hurts Beauty Queen," I shouted before running to kick Jason. Reyna pulled out her dagger and ran to possibly kill Jason. Piper and Reyna became close over the years. Jason is so going to die. Leo-Style Hazel's P.O.V. Frank and I were exporling Camp Half Blood when we heard Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Reyna shout out of anger, Jason trying to deny something and we heard a girly scream(A.N. Courtney). Being Romans, if there was a fight, we had to see. When we got to the spot. Jason was saying something about it not being what it seemed, and Reyna, Leo, Percy and Annabeth beating him up. There was an annoying Aphrodite chick, but I already had a few guesses about going on "Did Jason do something?" I asked. Annabeth glanced at me and shrieked "Besides for CHEATING ON PIPER, nothing," I stormed into the crowd and pulled out my spatha while Frank changed into a tiger and pounced on Jason. Oh, when we demigods are done with Jason, he'll regret ever being born, much less cheating on Piper. Nico's P.O.V. I heard Jason scream. Thalia(who I just started dating) and I ran till we found Jason being attacked by demigods. I asked "What the hades is going on here?!" Hazel looked at me and said "I'll tell you what, Jason here is cheating on Piper," I grabbed my sword and joined in. I was close with Piper every since she sabed me from the bronze jar. Thalia, being the older sister she was, started lecturing Jason on how he was being a ruthless, terrible, idiotic, moron who betrayed everyone. Oh my Thalia... Piper's P.O.V. When I heard Jason scream, I ran right to where he was. I came across Annabeth and Percy, Leo and Reyna, Hazel and a tiger, who was probably Frank, and Nico on top of Jason, most of their weapons drawn. Thalia was yelling at Jason. I shouted at the top of lungs " Will somebody tell me what is going on?" "Well, me and Jason were making out, and these idiots came here and when the saw us, they attacked us," My sister, Courtney, explained. Everybody was off Jason and looking at me with sympathy in their eyes. Jason looked at me, and he looked really guilty. But I wasn't sad. I was angry. I walked up to Jason and punched him. I went to Courtney and explained how Jason and I were dating, and maybe I slapped her. I walked out of the woods, and looked for Will Solace. I had a crush on him before Jason and I started dating, but refused a date with him because I wanted to be with Jason. Hopefully he'll accept me. I talked to Will and he was happy to go out with me. I had a date with someone new, and Jason, the cheating jerk, was out of my life. I finally had my happy ending. Jason P.O.V. I made a huge mistake. Piper was all I needed. I wish I could get her back, but apparently she's not upset, she used to be mad, but now is perfectly happy. The Aphrodite, Ares, Hades, Athena, Posedion, Hepheastus, and Bellona(we have cabins for the Roman Gods who are only roman ever since we combined camps) hate me. I'm pretty sure if I weren't in the Zeus cabin and Thalia wasn't my full sister, that cabin would hate me too. Courtney hates me, and I think I should add the Apollo cabin because Will is Piper's new boyfriend to my list. Reyna almost got the senate of Camp Jupiter to take away my title of praetor because she was so mad. In other words, my life is miserable. Both Aphrodite and Venus are after me, even though their the same god. I need Piper back. When I lost her, I lost everybody I cared about. Seriously, even though Thalia doesn't hate me, she's trying to avoid me. I'll do anything for Piper back. The End! Check out the sequel for this story, I want my Piper back 


End file.
